


Sadistic Choice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [60]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, restoring a character's real identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Mother Askani awakens Stryfe to  who he really is
Relationships: Stryfe/OC
Series: Amends [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Sadistic Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Sadistic Choice

“So Phillip what should we name him,” his wife Abigail asked as she held their newborn son. “I was thinking Jason, Jason Summers has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” He was still amazed that he was lucky enough to find this woman and fall head over heels in love with her so late in life and now they were parents. “Come on Phillip tell me?”

“Jason is fine, but you should get your rest you just gave birth.” He then felt a sudden chill and turned to see an old woman standing there with marks on her face. “Who are you how did you get in my wife’s hospital room?”

“Hello Phillip Summers it is time for you to remember who you really are.” She touched him then and the memories returned the terror and horror he had brought to the world. “I am truly sorry but the respite your mother gave you is over.”

“Phillip what is going on?” Abigail asked shielding the baby in her arms he could sense her terror now as the blocks released and the power he once had returned. “Phillip please your scaring me?” That broke his heart then and he looked back at the old woman.

“Please don’t do this let me stay Phillip Summers don’t make me remember the man I used to be.” He looked over at his wife. “Please let me go back to living here quietly with my family I don’t want to face who I was.” He put his hand on his wife’s arm. “Please if you care at all for the hell my life was because of you Mother Askani then leave me alone.”

“If I do that then the world will end Apocalypse is risen in New York and you are the only man who can free the people controlled by his Scarab and it is your fate to destroy him as atonement for the things you’ve done.” Mother Askani said and then pointed toward his wife and child. “You know what kind of future your son will face if Apocalypse wins do you want him to grow up in that to become another you?”

“Will you guarantee my wife and son will be safe that none of this will touch them,” He said as he stood up he could feel his wife’s fear. “I will not leave their side unless you can promise me that they will be safe.”

“They will be safe from this and all future threats I give you my word that I will watch over them always,” Mother Askani said. “Say your good byes for we must go quickly to destroy the tyrant once and for all.”

“Phillip what is happening?” Abigail asked as he turned back toward her. “Who is that woman and why is she talking about that horror going on in New York right now.” He didn’t know how to tell her so he just closed his eyes and let her see how he felt about the two of them. “I feel that and know what you feel for us how is that possible?”

“I was cloned from another mutant one thousand years in the future, I was raised by a madman and became a real monster,” He said having trouble fighting back the tears. “I gave my life in what I thought was atonement only to get brought back by the mother of the man I was cloned from.” He hesitated. “She made me forget and gave me a new identity but now if Jason is ever going to have a future I have to go face the monster that raised me I have to face and kill Apocalypse.” He leaned down and kissed her. “If I can come back to you I will but there are no guarantees.” He turned away form her then. “I will always love you both.”

As he left with Mother Askani he could hear his wife crying for him to come back not to leave her and their son. “I hate you for making me make this choice.” He said to Mother Askani as they left and he rebuilt his armor out of disgarded metal. “You had best keep your word.”

“I always keep my word Stryfe and if you live I will allow you to forget everything and be Philip Summers once again.” He held on to the tiny hope that he would be able to triumph without killing himself and that if he did it wouldn’t result in him turning back into a monster.

The End


End file.
